<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Souls Destined for Conflict info by ConstantChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952145">Souls Destined for Conflict info</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantChaos/pseuds/ConstantChaos'>ConstantChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souls Destined for Conflict [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'd rather y'all find this through an actual story I've written, This is just an info doc for the series so I'm not gonna tag it, than like through tags on this specific doc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantChaos/pseuds/ConstantChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Info for SDfC one-shots, a Soul Eater au for MCYT, specifically Dream SMP members.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souls Destined for Conflict [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Souls Destined for Conflict info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of this is for is going to be a part of a series of related one-shots. Some one-shots may be directly connected (like continuations or prequels) if it’s related to another one-shot I’ll make a note at the beginning of the fic.</p><p> </p><p>Here’s some basic knowledge of Soul Eater needed to understand this au/fic:<br/>
-People can be weapons, meisters, witches, or none of the above.<br/>
-Weapons are people who can transform into weapons. They can be wielded by other weapons and meisters. They can have multiple forms and those forms can be a bit fantastical. Self-wielding (through partial transformations) is possible but very difficult to master.<br/>
-Normal soulless weapons do exist however weapons with souls are always preferred.<br/>
-Meisters are people who can use weapons or manipulate their soul’s wavelengths to fight. They can wield more than one weapon at a time depending on their skill level. Certain meisters can also see souls.<br/>
-Meisters and weapons can work together by resonating souls. If the partners can resonate well enough they can unlock more powerful fighting abilities. It is entirely possible for two people to not be able to resonate at all no matter their relationship.<br/>
-Partners are not permanent and resonance can shift depending on certain interactions and changes in interpersonal relations.<br/>
-Witches have magic, though it’s usually specialized and with an animal focus. They created weapons but are now hunted by meisters and weapons.<br/>
-Kishins are the common monster. They range in abilities and difficulties, but all of them were humans that ate human souls to gain power. When meisters and weapons kill them, the weapon gets to eat the Kishin’s soul to gain power. The unlikely goal is to kill all Kishins in the world.<br/>
-Madness is also a topic covered in Soul Eater, however I have no ideas or published stories currently involving it so won’t be covering it here yet.<br/>
-For those of you that watched Soul Eater, I do not intend to have plot points from the show in the same way and thus there won’t be any MCYT characters based specifically on one single Soul Eater character (i.e while Dream has similar abilities and could most closely be compared to Lord Death, he will not be written like Lord Death because that doesn’t fit with my plans and isn’t what I want to write for this).</p><p>Depending on what I write I may add to this, but I will leave a note at the beginning to warn if this was updated and I will put a date next to any updates to this list. For now this is the basic knowledge a reader should need to understand and enjoy my stories even without having watched Soul Eater.</p><p> </p><p>As for characters, it’s generally going to be mentioned in the stories what they are (meister, weapon, witch) but I’ll update this section for any characters involved in the stories as a reference sheet. I won’t post my entire reference document, just basic role info, but if they are an important part of a story they will be here.</p><p>Tommy<br/>
-Meister<br/>
-(Secretly) Weapon: Smoke Bomb<br/>
-Weapon: Tubbo at one point or another</p><p>Dream<br/>
-Meister<br/>
-Weapons: Sapnap and George</p><p>Sapnap<br/>
-Weapon: Match Gauntlet (basically highly flammable palm that can ignite a fireball with a spark that’s usually ignited from a snap of the fingertips, however the flammable stuff on the palm can be wiped onto other things and lit for strategic use)<br/>
-Meister: Dream</p><p>George<br/>
-Weapon: Longsword, Heater Shield<br/>
-Meister: Dream</p><p>Tubbo<br/>
-Weapon: Meteor Hammer (one spiked ball)<br/>
-Meister: Tommy at one point or another</p><p>If you check this document while I’m working on the next part you may get a sneak peak of which characters are involved if they haven’t been introduced yet.</p><p> </p><p>Final note: I don’t really feel like writing any characters as dating so like you can interpret it that way but that’s not what I intended. There will only be a few exceptions (such as Sally) but focused characters generally won’t be explicitly romantically involved. Also don’t be weird about the minors, please and thanks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to discord buddies for the help, y'all are great.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>